


Feast

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: F/F, Porn, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha takes very good care of her brother's pregnant wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Being with child had made Sansa Stark's generous breasts even bigger. No wonder Theon looked so happy. Asha laughed, remembering what he had said to her when he thought she was Esgred.

"A feast," Asha commented, winking at Theon, "And all for you."

Her brother followed her gaze to his wife and scowled. "How much longer do you intend to stay?" he asked ungraciously.

"Why, until the babe is born, of course."

"You could be making one of your own. I'm sure there's some man somewhere who'll wed you."

Asha groped his cock through his breeches. "You want to help me make one of my own, little brother?"

"Demented bitch," he snapped, and strode from the hall.

She contemplated following him and playing with him some more, but there was better entertainment to be had. She sauntered over to her good sister. "How are you feeling, Sansa?"

"I'm very well. Thank you for asking."

Asha laughed. "You're big as a castle and near ready to drop, and you're _very well_?"

Sansa gave her a small smile. "Most of me aches," she admitted.

"I could rub the aches away," Asha offered.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Sansa began. Then she winced. "But if it's no trouble, I would be very grateful."

"No trouble at all," Asha assured her. "After all, you're carrying my niece."

"Theon thinks it's a boy."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I want to give Theon an heir, but it would be nice to have a daughter."

Asha thought of her father. He'd considered her his true heir after Rodrik and Maron had died. He'd had naught but contempt for the son who had come back from the greenlands. "I doubt Theon ever told you this but our father found me a more fitting heir than him."

Sansa didn't seem to know how to reply to that and they lapsed into silence as they walked. The heavy wind had the bridge to the Sea Tower swaying wildly so Asha put her arm around Sansa as they crossed. Sansa breathed a sigh of relief when they set foot on solid ground again.

"Still not used to it?"

"It sways so much, it feels like being on a ship."

That was true. Asha had always liked it. "You don't like ships?"

Sansa looked worried, as though afraid she'd grievously insulted her sea-faring new family. "Oh, no. Ships are wonderful. I'm sure your ship is very fine, and Theon's. It's just that I have a weak tummy."

"No," Asha laughed. "Your belly is quite strong. You kept your food down after Harys lost his hand dancing the finger dance last night." She might have jested that it would be unfortunate if the little kraken Sansa carried inherited her sea-sickness, but Sansa was likely to take it seriously so she kept it to herself.

Theon wasn't in the bed chamber he shared with Sansa, which was good. Though it would be fun to touch Sansa in front of him. He couldn't object to his sister trying to make his pregnant wife more comfortable, but he certainly wouldn't like it.

Sansa had disrobed and now she was trying to find a comfortable position on the bed. Her belly was too big for her to lie on it, so she settled on her side. Asha stroked her back. It was soft and smooth, the opposite of the roughened skin and hard muscle of the men she bedded. It had been a long time since she'd last been with a woman.

But first things first. She rubbed Sansa's back like she'd promised, eliciting sighs of relief. She stopped when Sansa began to sound drowsy. Sansa rolled onto her back and smiled up at her. "Thank you."

Asha lightly touched one swollen breast. "What about here? Don't these ache too?"

"They do, but..."

Asha rubbed both breasts softly.

Sansa groaned, then she said, "Don't. It's different."

"I know." Asha dipped her head and licked one nipple.

"You can't."

"I can." Asha licked the other nipple. "And I will." She squeezed a bit harder and milk began to seep out. Asha lapped it up. She suckled more, ignoring Sansa's insincere protests, voiced while she clutched her closer and arched up.

When she slid her hand between Sansa's thighs, she found her already wet. She kissed her way down, pausing to delve her tongue into Sansa's bellybutton. She fucked her there until Sansa began to grind against her hand and make desperate, wordless sounds.

"Perhaps I should go now," she teased. "Surely I've soothed all your aches."

"No, please," Sansa begged.

"You ache somewhere else?"

"Yes," Sansa whispered.

"Where?"

"Between my legs."

Asha stroke the inside of one thigh. "Here?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"My..."

"Your cunt? Your cunt aches for me?"

Sansa nodded.

Asha slowly slid a single finger into her. "Better now?"

Sansa shook her head.

Asha added another finger and began to pump. "Now?"

"Please."

Asha smiled at her mischievously. "How can I give you what you want if you won't tell me?"

"Lick me." It was a command, and a loud one, as if frustration had rid Sansa of her shyness. Asha laughed and bent her head to do as her good sister bid.

 

Sansa wouldn't look at her later that evening at dinner. She turned red whenever Asha spoke to her. Theon, sitting between them, knew something had happened. "What did you do?" he hissed.

Asha grinned and winked at him. "Nothing you haven't done."


End file.
